Riiko Meets Inuyasha
by Chu-Chi Bear
Summary: Kagome has to move and Inuyasha doesn't know. When he comes to find her he finds the unthinkable. Absolute Boyfriend & Inuyasha Crossover.
1. The Big Move & A New Friend

_**Chapter 1 : The Big Move & A New Friend**_

Ms. Higurashi - Come on Kagome, it's time to go!!

Kagome - But mom...Icouldn't find Inuyasha!!

Ms. Higurashi - You'll just have to come back when the new family moves in...

Kagome left the well house as the shikon jewel fell from her pocket without her noticing, tears were rollong

down her cheeks like a light waterfall. She then got in the car.

Souta - Oh come kagome, it's not like we'll never see inuyasha again...(self) I mean i hope we do...

Kagome just burried her head in her legs to hide her face.

**_ 3 Weeks Later..._**

Riiko - Thanks, that's the last one.

Mover - Okay just sign here...

Riiko signed and the movers went to leave.

Riiko - Dad just had to move into a shrine with more stairs outside than inside...and then leave on a trip as soon as

it's time to move...sigh I wonder where Knight went to...Oh well now it's time to un-pack.

Riiko started to un-pck and then got tired and went out side and looked at the god tree.

Riiko - What a pretty tree

Riiko walked over to the well house and saw a pretty jewel on a necklace and picked it p. Admiring

the shikon jewel she walked in the well house.

Riiko - A well? Now what would make them put a well in one of the shrine houses...Oh well...I'll sweep in the

bottom of it later, and maybe fill it with some water or something.

Riiko walked out of the well house, putting the shikon jewel around her neck.

**_ In The Fuedal Era_**

Inuyasha was sitting by the welll trying to gather his thoughts.

Inu - Why would she leave without telling me...and there was nothing or nobody at their shrine...Did she do it to get

away from me?...Was she mad we all went on that trip without her? What did I do!!?

Inuyasha was getting mad and becoming impatient at the the thought and jumped into the well once again seeking for Kagome.

He went into the main shrine to see Riiko dusting.

Inuyasha - Hey umm, is Kagome here?

Riiko - turning around No umm Kagome Higurashi moved to a diffrent house, why she didn't tell you?

Inu - No...I guess not...

Riiko - Here let me get you a drink, you look thirsty.

Riiko walked away then came back with a drnk and handed it to Inuyasha.

Inu - Thanks sipping on the drink

Riiko - so what was she to you like a close friend or something?

Inu - looks up close friend? Yeah I guess you could say something like that.

Riiko - I'm sorry you didn't get to say good-bye to her.

Inu - It's okay don't worry about it...

Riiko - Okay, So what's your name?

Inu - It's Inuyasha sips from can

Riiko - Inuyasha huh? Kool name i'm Riiko. So where are ya from?

Inuyasha - Uhhh...umm it's kinda hard to explain...

Riiko - That's okay you don't have to say.

Inuyasha noticed the shikon jewel around Riiko's neck.

Inu - where'd you get that from!?

Riiko - Oh this? It was sitting outside of the well house here at the shrine.

Inu - (self) So she really did wanna forget about me...

Riiko - I know i'm asking a bit much but, do you think you could help me out with un-packing this mess?

Inu - sweatdrop Uhh, Sure no problem. What do you want me to do?

Riiko - Ummm...carry those boxes to the room upstairs on the right please.

Inuyasha walked off and started doing as he was told.

Riiko - Where is Knight!!? He's not getting out of working so easily!! Oh yeah that's right we both start school

tomorrow...I wonder if Inuyasha goes to school.

Inuyasha came back over to Riiko telling her he was done and asking her what else he could do.

Riiko - Hey do you go to school?

Inu - School? No why?

Riiko - Great!! I have a good idea. What do you say you move in here and go to school with me?

Inu - Me...No Way!!

Riiko - Oh please, Come on it'll be fun! Will you atleast think about it?!

Inu - Keh! Whatever!

Riiko - Great Lets get back to work.

Riiko and Inuyasha continued to un-pack.

_** End of Chapter 1**_


	2. Opprotunity Comes A Walkin'

_**Chapter 2 : Meet The Gang**_

Knight came storming in, knocking over some boxes.

Knight - Riiko!! I'm Home!!

Riiko - Yeah and where have you been!!?

Knight - Oh, umm I met this new girl named Riana and we kinda showed each other around. She said she has an older sister and brother. -looks at inuyasha- Whose he?

Riiko - Yeah right -sweatdrops- Anyways this is Ummm, …. Inuyasha. He came looking for the Higurashi's and I asked him to help me out, since you mysteriously disappeared. -glares at him- He's thinking about moving in with us and going to our school.

Inuyasha - -says nothing and continues what he's doing-

Knight - Kool, well I know Riana said her and her brother and sister go to our school. I think their names were something like, Sangoya and Darell. She said something like like she had a big family or something like that. Wait ……… maybe she said their names were Starlight and Christian or maybe Chieko and Darell …. Anyhow I forget it was a lot of names but she was a cutie!!!

Riiko - Whatever …. It'll be good to know some more people before starting school.

Knight - Yeah, I'm going over her house later on today, You two wanna come?

Inuyasha - -shrugs- Sure, Why not

Riiko - Yeah I wanna go!!

Mean While

Star - We start school High or whatever you call it tomorrow

Chieko - Yeah it's gonna be fun!!

Chris - Whatever

Sangoya - Yeah, I guess it could be fun

Darell - I still say we should have stayed at the kingdom

Sangoya - Well our parents didn't give us much of a choice

Chieko - Hey where's Riana?

Star - Don't know don't care

Darell - Try never cared

Chieko - Rude!!!

Sangoya - She went to go check out the stores and said she'd meet us at the house.

Star - Great Now I'm bored!!

Sangoya - -starts to sing-

Star - -starts to sing with her-

Darell - Awww Mann here we go …..

Chris - -laughs-

Sangoya - -hits them both and continues to sing-

Chieko - -laughs at them-

A record producer walks by just as Sangoya and Star finished the song.

Producer - -claps his hands- Excellent, You two have beautiful voices

Sangoya - Ummm thanks but who are you?

Chris/Darell/Star/Chieko - -looks at the producer-

Producer - I'm a producer from Bad Boy Productions

Sangoya - OMG!!! Really!! I love your clothes!!! And your song me and you is awesome!!

Darell/Chris - -covers their ears-

Producer - Well what do you say you girls lay down a couple of tracks at the studio? Cause I'm lovin' what I hear. You girls could make it big in the record business

Sangoya - Really -stars in her eyes- I'm in!!!!

Star - Forget it ………

Producer - Then the deal is off, it's either all or nothing

Chieko - -stays quiet and looks at star-

Chris - Why not star? You've got a beautiful voice

Star - Like I said ……… forget it -gets up and walks off-

Sangoya - -screams in frustration- DARELL!!!!!! Go talk to your girlfriend!!!!!!!

Darell - Why me!!?

Chieko - Darell please ... She listens to you ...

Darell - -rolls his eyes- Whatever -follows Star-

Producer - Maybe she's got stage fright

Sangoya - Yeah right Star stage fright please she's hardly the one to have stage fright with her non stop talking

Chieko - That's not it Star of all people wouldn't have stage fright

Chris - The runt's right, She's done plenty of clubs they both have

Producer - That's good. She seems like the person who could make it all the way to the top!!

Sangoya - Hey what about me!!

Producer - With your help of course

Sangoya - Hn!!!!

Chris - -laughs-

Chieko - If anyone's able to change her mind it's darell

Star - -sits on a part bench-

Darell - -comes up behind her- What's wrong? You love to sing

Star - Do you guys want me to forget you that bad? -not looking at him-

Darell - -sits on the bench next to her- What do you mean?

Star - Everyone's who becomes famous forgets about their family and friends. I don't want that to happen. You guys mean too much to me. Expecially you. -tears slide down her cheecks-

Darell - You'll only forget us if you want to. It's obvious that you don't want to so, you won't

Star - -dries her tears- Really? Do you promise?

Darell - I promise

Star - -hugs him- Thanks Darell you're the best

Darell - -hugs her back- Let's head back now

Star - -lets go of him and nods, then heads back- I'm only doing this for me and you -looks at him-

Darell - k -follows her-

Star - -smiles, leans on darell and keeps walking and starts to sing me and you on the way back-

End of Chapter 2


End file.
